Lotus Zinnia Snape
by Zinnia Snape
Summary: A Gryffindor, a potions extraordinaire and Snape's daughter
1. Chapter 1

I wait outside the class room hoping to say hi, he hadn't talked to me in months. He came out and nearly walked past me. I Looked around to make sure no one was there, then shouted "am I invisible to you now"? tears were now streaming down my face and I was holding back sobs, he slowly turned around. Looking at me with his Icy grey eyes, he hadn't talked to me since last year and I hadn't see him over the summer. His parents wouldn't be too happy that he was dating and went to the Yule ball with a Gryffindor, I guess. Emotion swelled up inside me, I didn't even let him answer, running off to the girl's bathroom I left him standing there and I didn't care. There were a few girls in there but I wasn't looking at them rushing into an unoccupied stall, I burst into a fresh set of tears. 'are you ok Z?' came Ginny's voice from outside the door. 'if its Malfoy I'll strangle him'. 'You know Ginny, that wouldn't really solve anything. Z, you need to let us in, we can't help you otherwise' Luna's dreamy voice interrupted. I curiously opened the door to face my friends, I didn't want them to know why I was upset but by the look on Ginny's face it was evident that she knew and was going to murder some one. They embraced me and walked me back to the common room. We saw him on the way there, he looked devastated. Ginny rounded on him but, I stopped her 'Wait Gin, I can fight my own battles.' I said

She stepped back gritting her teeth. 'Why would you do this I have stood by you since I was 11.' I said. I paused letting my words sink in 'Despite all the bullying and mocking yet you're still too ashamed of me to tell your parents about me.'

'I am not ashamed of you.' He mumbled

'THEN WHY DO YOU IGNORE ME? I LOVE YOU DRACO!' I was yelling now. 'BUT YOU KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY!' Then I ran.

'GOOD FOR NOTHING, FOUL CREATURE!' I could hear Ginny having her go at him.' Running to the girl's dormitories I meet Hermione who puts her arm around me and convinced me to tell her everything in-between sobs. About how the person I gave my heart to seemed to be slipping away.

That night after dinner in the great hall, he caught my wrist and started pulling me through the crowd. I silently protested but went with him anyway. We entered a secret passage where I often caught couples locked together. I was about to remind him that I wasn't that kind of person when he proclaimed 'I need to tell you something.' 'why' I protested trying to loosen his grip on me 'Draco your hurting me'. He let go slightly, reluctantly then he blunted

'don't run please I need to tell someone I can't get through it on my own. I took a massive breath and answered

"show me", then to my horror he lifted his left sleave there inked on his skin was the dark mark. he started to sob muffling it in his hand saying sorry over and over, I took his hands in mine and wrapped them around my shoulders and held him soothing him with soft word and quite whispers.

We the left for the Gryffindor common room after making me promise over and over not to tell anyone about his secret. The last few weeks were really tough harry continuously came up to me and asked about Draco I didn't tell him anything, me and Draco went to potions together then defence against the dark arts, he all of a sudden held my hand I felt happiness well up inside me like I would bust open. After ancient rue's I tried my best to stay away from harry knowing he would ask about Draco.

A 1st year came up to me and gave me a scroll. It was from professor Snape, and surprise surprise he was asking me to come to his office immediately. With a huff, I headed off. As soon as I entered I asked 'have I done something wrong professor'

'on the contrary, I have some news for you' he replied with a smirk.

'I'm flattered a teacher would care about my personal life' I said sarcastally I would probably get detention for this but oh well it was the last day of term.

'your father is alive... he proclaimed without hesitation I was court off guard though before I could question he continued 'and he is sitting right in front of you'.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

I froze the air trapped inside me, not moving a muscle waiting for him to say that it was a joke and I would be getting detention for believing him. He didn't, it was evident that he was deadly serious. "I must remind you he said in a stern and serious voice that although you are my daughter I have no specific obligation to show affection or award you nor you house is that clear"?

"Yes, sir" I answered as if nothing had happened

"you may call me father but only when we are alone and only when we are having private lessons am I clear?"

"Lessons?"

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you have inherited my unique skill of potions therefore I will be giving you extra lessons although I am not the potions master. The head master and professor slughorn have granted me permission due to the unique situation are you following?"

"Yes sir, I mean father"

Good, these lessons will be held every Friday evening at 8'o'clock

I understand

You will come down to the potions room at the agreed time the lesson will last for an hour is that clear to you?

Yes, it is.

You are to tell no one about this not even your closest of friends

Ofcourse

For a Gryffindor, you're surprisingly good at following instructions, you are now dismissed. I exited the room with no further comment until I reached the door sir does that mean I will be living with you?

Yes, it does you will leave with me at the start and end of every year you possessions are being transported to my house as we speak thought we will leave very late at night so you don't raise any eye brows

Ok I ansawerd felling happiness rise inside me I had never had a father before and an alive one to even better. That night me and my father snuck off to the station the only things I carried were a few potion books that weren't in my case and my tawny owl in her cage. We walked in silence to the station my stomach was swarming with butterflies and nerves. We got on the train and chose a carriage, when we sat down he said "I have noticed you and that Malfoy boy. what is you relation with him?" suddenly I was blushing profusely the saliva in my mouth had gone stick and I couldn't find the words to answer him, only a baffled "oh" escaped me. He just stared at me like it was his business and I had to tell him. This made fury bubble up inside me and I snapped" a day ago I thought my father was dead now you demanding to know about my love life? which for your information is none of your business." He just looked at me and replied 'you might find a lot of things about you is my business now'. I lead back on my seat with a huff and muttered you don't know anything about me'.

'don't mutter it's rude and you don't want to be rude like that potter'. He spat potter like it tasted bad in his mouth and he couldn't stand the taste. I ignored this comment and stared to read my quibbler.

Despite what most people said I actually found it really interesting. 'don't read that junk, you should be revising your text books' I heard him say like I'd asked for his opinion. This time I was done and replied 'look I know you're my dad and everything but I don't have to share your interests or opinions and I'd appreciated if you kept yours to yourself and let me enjoy mine'. This time he didn't ague and only mutated 'you're just like her' I didn't ague either just screamed in my head you filthy hypocrite and who is her. Oh well I wasn't going to ask him anything he didn't seem like he want to give me a straight answer. I returned to my quibbler I started to read about this creature that went in your head and made you brain go fuzzy.

When we arrived at the station we had to walk the rest of the way to my new home. Then I remembered 'father doesn't peter Pettigrew live here too'? he turned and gave me a look that told me I had just asked the most annoying question ever before replying 'fortunately I paid accommodation for him until he can find his own place simply telling him he was annoying my guests'.

'right' I answered he made me feel like I had asked the dumbest question ever, I shrank back pretending to be invisible.

We came to his house it was dark, looked ancient and it had very few windows. I instantly knew this was not my ideal home, though it would have to do for now. We walk inside and I was greeted by more dark walls and furniture great looked like I'd be living in an old dark mansion with a man who calls himself my father but I know nothing about. 'this way' he called and I realised he was half way up the old ricaty staircase while I was standing in the door way like an idiot. I quickly walked to join him, we reached the landing there were three rooms in the small landing the one on the end was closed the other two were open revelling a bathroom and small bedroom. 'this will be your room he pointed to the small room next to the bathroom 'right' I replied. He left and said 'lessons start in an hour meet me down stairs' I walked coresoly into the room lifting my wand and checking for enchantments there was none. As he had said my trunk was there already, I got my potions book that I had a tendance to write in and equipment out. I used that hour reading a letter Draco had sent me it read: I know where you are I can see you in two days be ready.

My heart swelled those two days would be torture but it would be worth it. By the time I had completed my potions homework and read the letter it was time for my lesson. 'you're here good' stated Snape when I stepped into the hall 'I trust you got the letter from Mr Malfoy it seems there is something between you two'. 'that's none of your concern' I retorted blushing as he smirked 'let's get this over with' 'follow me' he lead me down into what looked like a basement I was fuming that asshole he had read my mail. The lesson consisted of being told I was doing it all wrong being criticised for making notes in my book and me doing every potion perfectly down to the very last detail. I went upstairs to finish the "homework" he had given me that included learning how to make potions even merlin would struggle with. He seemed focused even obsessed with my success in potions he said he had had the chance and talent to do great things with potions but didn't take the opportunity. When I asked him why he replied with 'rule one never ask questions just do as you're told'. And just as he had promised in two days Draco was at the door, 'she's upstairs you can take her and go' Snape said coldly. When he entered the room he had an expression on his face that I couldn't read I used to be so good at reading him always angry always alone, now he was different distant. I didn't know if I should run and kiss him or slam the door In his face, so I simply stood grabbed my scarf and said in a mono tone 'let's go'. Something seemed to snap when we left the house and walked for a little he turned to me with tears in his eyes, opening his mouth to say something closed it then collapsed on the ground 'covering his face 'Draco! Are you ok? What's happening say something'

'you hate me, don't you? you hate me I'm a monster' he cried through sobs… sobs Draco was crying the Mr pureblood-I don't-need-anyone was crying right in front of me. I knelt next to him a whispered 'why do I hate you this time' b-because I don't deserve you y-you did so much to help me and I just ignored you for so long only when other people wanted did I want you. And now I've done this he motioned to his left arm were the dark mark made him forever as Voldemort's property, a-and 'shut up' I said as I lifted his hands of his face wiping his tears away, lifting his chin he was looking at me like a goddess, kissed his cheek right where I had just wiped a tear from. 'you are not a monster unless I say you're a monster'


End file.
